Lisa and The Battle of Hogwarts!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: SEQUAL to A Weasley and The Princess! Fred and Lisa have twins and the Final Battle is a foot. What will happen? Will Fred live to see his boys grow up? Will Lisa live to look after them? Join their journey! See what happens! Please read! Summary sucks again and I do apologise! Destrier x
1. Chapter 1

**Lisa and The Battle of Hogwarts!**

**Summary: SEQUAL to A Weasley and The Princess! Fred and Lisa have twins and the Final Battle is a foot. What will happen? Will Fred live to see his boys grow up? Will Lisa live to look after them? Join their journey! See what happens! Please read! Summary sucks again and I do apologise!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND THE TWINS FREDDIE AND JAKE! **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Ginny had come back and I'd left to stay with Mrs Weasley, as she didn't want me to be alone. Fred, George and the Order and some others had left to help Harry.

"How are you feeling dear?" Mrs Weasley asked and I groaned as she passed me some tea.

"I feel awful..."

I was quite heavily pregnant now, only about two months left before our little twin boys come into the world. Someone had just arrived back. I got to my feet and went as quickly as I could to the garden.

"Harry?" I called and he ran over and hugged me.

"It's me."

"Oh Harry... You alright?" I asked and he pushed away.

"Yeh I'm good... Where is everyone?"

"No one else is back..." Mrs Weasley called, from the door holding Ginny by the shoulders.

"What-"

Harry got cut short when Remus and Tonks came back. It was all hectic from there on.

We all went back inside when more people appeared. I went back out and saw George.

"George..." I breathed in utter disbelief. I walked as quickly as I could and wrapped my arm round his waist trying to hold him up. We walked inside and lay him on the couch.

"Oh my boy..." Mrs Weasley said quietly, the tears evident in her eyes. She kneeled down at his head and stroked his blood soaked hair.

* * *

Soon everyone was back... And Fred was kneeling in front of his older twin brother.

"How you feeling Georgie?" he said quietly and George smiled slightly.

"Saint like..." he whispered and Fred pulled a face. I shook my head with the weakest of smiles. He still cracks a joke when he could have died... Daft boy he is.

"Come again?"

George let out a muffled chuckled and pointed to where his ear should be.

"I'm holy? Get it?"

Fred laughed lightly and looked to the floor.

"Out of the whole world of ear related humour and you come out with I'm holy?" Fred replied and George's smile grows ever so slightly.

"Yeh well I bet I'm still better looking than you..."

I smiled a bit bigger and Fred turned to me. He held his arms open and I flew into them. He crushed me in a hug.

"Fred! Watch the boys..." I whispered and he loosened the hug. I giggled and he rested his head on mine.

"Sorry..." he whispered back and held me at arms length.

"I cant believe we are going to have to children... It's crazy." he said and everyone laughed. It was really strange I have to admit, but I'm happy... That they are his children and no one else's. They will be Weasley's.

* * *

Me and Mrs Weasley got to cleaning George up and bandaging him up as well. That's when they started really kicking me.

"Ow..." I hissed, and Mrs Weasley rushed to me.

"Dear are you okay?" she asked panicked. I nodded.

"Yeh! Think their playing football with each other..." I said and she shook her head. Damn of course the don't really know what football is... George sat up slowly making room for me to sit down. He looked at me and sighed.

"What a time to get pregnant Lisa..." he joked. Inside I laughed but on the outside I shot him a glare, but he didn't react like I thought.

* * *

The wedding went totally pear shaped... Which was a real shame really. The Death Eaters interrupted big time. Harry, Hermione and Ron have now disappeared on the hunt for the final horcruxes, and I'm heavily pregnant now.

"Sit down..." Fred ordered and I did as I was told for once since I've been pregnant. He sat next to me and I leaned into him.

"Love you Freddie..." I whispered and looked up. He looked down with a smile and he kissed me.

"Love you too Lisa..."

"Fred what's going to happen to our boys?"

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath.

"If we both die fighting? What will happen to them?"

"I haven't really thought about it because I believe we will both make it." he said and rubbed his hand across my shoulder in a comforting manor.

Sometimes believing is the worst thing to do...

* * *

**Two months later...**

So yes I went into labour. I think Fred's certainly going to own a few bruises after all this and I broke his hand... Oops! They were 6 minutes apart exactly.

"Bloody hell..." I breathed and Fred looked at me the bruises starting to form.

"I could say the same in some respects..." he breathed and everyone tried not to laugh at us.

The boys had gingery brown hair and brown eyes. They had pale skin but more like Fred's and loads of freckles. I held one in my arms and Fred sat down next to me holding the other.

"What shall we call them?" he asked and I simply shrugged.

"Usually girls anyway think names for their kids when their young but I never did..." I whispered tears in my eyes.

"Ginny did..." said George and everyone looked at Ginny she shook her head.

"No their my names..." she whined and Fred stuck his tongue out at her and I smiled.

"It's alright Gin." I said and everyone came to see the babies.

"Oh Lisa they are so cute." Ginny said as she looked up at me. I sighed happily and looked at Fred.

"What about Freddie? And Jake?" I whispered and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"That's settled then." he whispered and kissed my cheek, smiling. "Freddie and Jake."

"Which ones which?" George asked and everyone looked at him with a smile.

"What?" he said in a high pitched voice and I giggled and everyone else was in fits of laughter.

This is the start of the rocky road... For Freddie and Jake... And for me and Fred.

* * *

**AN: Yay so SEQUAL has officially begun hehe :) I hope it was alright for you folks :) hehe Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **


	2. Chapter 2

Fred and George were talking with each other and Ginny was holding Jake and I was holding Freddie.

"Ginny? Out of interest what were your names?" I asked with a smile and she giggled.

"Well if I was to have a girl, it would be Rain and if it were a boy it would be Louis. But somehow now I don't think I want those names." she replied and and I winked.

"Cuza Harry?" I asked and she nodded. "I heard from George you two kissed in the kitchen before the wedding..." I said and laughed afterwards as her cheeks went red.

"Shut up... I heard from George before you two told us that Fred kissed you when you were upset."

"Damn George! You can't tell him anything... He was the one that told everyone I was pregnant..." I said and she laughed rocking Jake in her arms.

* * *

The twins were a sleep and I'd fallen asleep on the couch... Worrying about the trio, the twins, the Order, Fred, George... Ginny everyone. I leapt out of my skin when someone's arm wrapped round me.

"Go back to sleep..." Fred whispered and I leaned against him closing my eyes only to be woken up again by the babies.

"No you stay here. I'll see to them." he said kissing my forehead and brushing my hair our of my face. I smiled and lay down on the couch.

* * *

**Fred's POV... **

I ran upstairs to check on the boys. I picked up Freddie who was crying and strangely enough Jake never woke up... At all. Guess he got my sleeping trait...

"Shh... It's alright, daddy's here..." I whispered, bouncing him slightly in my arms. He slowly quietened down and I just held him in my arms. I placed a kiss on his little head and lay him back in his cot.

It was so weird... The last baby I held was Ginny... And now I have my own kids to look after. I'm not afraid, I'm happy and I'm willing to help Lisa out. I will until the day I die.

When they were both quiet I walked out closing the door half shut. I turned round to see George.

"Hey mate how's the kids?" he asked and I smiled.

"They are fine... Seems like Jake got my sleeping traits... He just slept through Freddie screaming a crying..." I said and he chuckled.

"Can't believe I'm an Uncle already. I'm so happy for you and Lisa, Fred I really am." he said and we had a strange brotherly hug.

"I'll see you later... I'm off to sleep." George said happily and wondered back to our old bedroom. I went back downstairs to see Lisa lying soundly asleep. I picked her up in my arms and carried her upstairs into the bedroom. I lay her on the bed and I didn't bother changing. I just lay down behind her pulling her close to my chest.

I hope Harry, Hermione and Ron are alright...

* * *

I woke up in Fred and I's bedroom, him gone and the boys gone. I panicked and searched everywhere. I ran downstairs and tripped over my own feet hitting my head off the wall.

"Ugh... Jesus Christ!" I growled and Ginny came running over to me. She helped me up and I found Fred and George playing with Freddie and Jake. I sighed in utter relief.

"Fred Weasley you scared the bloody crap out of me... How could you just let me wake up without knowing where the bloody kids were?"

He looked down and I breathed deeply and walked over. I brushed his messy hair out of his face and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Fred... I'm just worried with all this going on..." I whispered and looked at Freddie, who was happily laughing away in his arms. I looked at Jake who was pulling on George's jumper and happy in every way. "Your alright Lisa. Your just worried and you have every reason to. Me and George well we didn't want them waking you, up. You were exhausted." Fred said and smiled as Freddie pulled on his tie.

"Why are you so dressed up?" I asked and Fred grinned. I sat down on the couch next to him and took Freddie out of his hands and sat on him on my knee.

"I have a surprise for you but you can't know until later and maybe it isn't the best time... But I don't want to wait any more." he said happily and George gave me that wink he gives me every time he sees me. I watched Fred leave and George passes Jake to Ginny and left with him.

"I hope Harry and the other two are alright. It's really worrying me now. Nowhere is safe now." I whispered holding Freddie close to me stroking his soft hair.

Nows the time to be scare for my kids...

* * *

**AN: Oh no... :( Well I know no one is reviewing but I can't help myself to write it haha :) Please review! Thanks :) Al Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	3. Chapter 3

We decided that Freddie and Jake weren't safe at The Burrow... Or anywhere in the magical world. So we took them to my parents house.

We got there quickly and we stood at the little gate at the foot of their path to the front door. I looked up at Fred and he looked down on me, then at the little sleeping boy in his arms.

"Come on its hard enough as it is." he whispered and I took a deep breath pushing open the gate. He took my free hand with his as we walked down the path to the door. I let go of his hand reluctantly and knocked on the door. Once I had I took his hand back.

"Who is it?" came a voice like a summer breeze. I sighed and called back,

"Its me mum... Lisa."

There were hurried footsteps and suddenly the door flew open she had tears rolling down her face and a smile on her face.

"We missed you so much Lisa we really have... And who might this lovely lad be then?"

I blushed and Fred smiled.

"Fred Weasley." he said and my mum literally beamed. She looked at the kids in our arms.

"You had kids already?"

"Yeh mum please we have to be quick. Will you look after Freddie and Jake? It's not safe any more for them to stay with us..." I said sadly, and mum nodded gladly.

"Of course anything for my only child."

She took them both in her arms and then looked at us with a very confused expression. I couldn't help myself and neither could Fred. We started laughing at her.

"Which ones which?"

"Freddie has the darker skin like mine, and Jake has paler skin like Lisa. That's really the only difference." Fred said, and my mum nodded.

"TOM!" she yelled and I smiled wider. I'd always loved my dad. He was ace. There were more footsteps and then he appeared.

"Dad." I said happily and he wrapped me in a hug.

"Lisa dear..." he whispered and kissed my cheek. He looked at the kids in mums arms.

"These your kids?"

"Yeh Freddie and Jake. You have to look after them seeing as its not safe for them to be with us right now dad. Well we've gotta go now. We will be back in a couple of months maybe a year... Love you." I said and gave dad another hug and mum a kiss on the cheek. I looked at our boys and sighed.

"Goodbye my baby boys." I whispered and placed a kiss on each ones cheek. Fred did the same and we bid my parents farewell.

* * *

When we arrived back at The Burrow Ginny was still there with everyone else. We walked in and finally I broke down. I collapsed to my knees and cried. Fred dropped to his knees next to me and pulled me into his chest.

"What ever is the matter Lisa?" I heard Mrs Weasley ask. I shook violently in Fred's arms and I shook my head.

"Mum she saw her parents for the first time in years she hasn't seen them since she was like a baby... We had to put the kids somewhere, and we thought that them staying with her parents was the best way and the safest place for them." I heard Fred say and I felt hands on my shoulders. They slowly stopped shaking and I looked up to see Mrs Weasley.

"Why now?" I whispered and she simply shrugged and looked at her remaining family and the Order.

"I guess this is a time that we are all most venerable... It's the easiest time to strike and he is strong right now." Remus said and I looked at him and sighed.

Fred helped me back to my feet and I looked up at him.

"Stop the tears... It's not a good look." he whispered and a small barely visible smile graced my lips. He leaned down and kissed me, this time deeply. Still my knees feel weak and I wrapped my arms round his neck for support, in which he gave me.

"I'll look after you and I won't let them hurt you... I can promise you that much. Come with me..." he whispered, taking me outside. It was dark now and he took me to the tree when first had our proper kiss under. I looked at him as the moonlight shone perfectly over it.

"What are we doing here?" I whispered and he held my hands tightly.

"I know the both of us are still very young but to be honest I don't care. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, raise are kids with you, wake up to you every morning and get yelled at you for doing something stupid. Lisa I love you to pieces and I know that this is a really shit time to ask this but..."

He got on one knee and rummaged in his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" he said a smile on his face the ring box open, revealing a small silver ring. It was nothing special but I don't care.

"Yes Fred Weasley! I'll marry you." I said happily and he breathed out a breath I never realised he was holding. I giggled as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Did you really think I'd say no Fred?"

He went red and nodded and I slapped his shoulder making him laugh.

"I was joking. I was just scared it took me this long to ask you..."

"Fred we just got twins... Identical ones at that... I'm not raising them on my own..." I said and he stood up and spun me round in his arms.

"Mrs Lisa Weasley I promise when this is over we will have the best wedding in the history of Weasley weddings... And that's another promise that I tend to keep." he said happily kissing me again.

I'm married to the one man I'll ever love...

* * *

**AN: OMG THEY JUST GOT MARRIED! THEY HAVE TWINS AND A WAR IS AFOOT! Wow haha well anyway... Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	4. Chapter 4

There have been so many attacks on muggle families. I was starting to fear for the worst. Me and Fred would often listen out for my mum and dad and our boys.

_"Another family has been murdered but the killer or killers are unknown. The Coldship family have been their next victims, along with their 3 year old daughter."_

Tears flooded down my face and everyone looked at me, as to why. See the Coldship family have been family friends of my parents since they had me. Now their dead.

"That family were family friends of my parents. They looked after me before I got sent to my Aunts house..." I cut myself off with a soft sob. I guess everyone took the time just to remember them even if they didn't know them. These people here, well most of them now are my family.

"What's this on your finger?" Mr Weasley asked and I looked at Fred and he looked back at me and a breathed a laugh and held out my hand.

"My boys got married!" Mrs Weasley screamed and wrapped Fred in a hug which he didn't appreciate very much. He pulled a face causing everyone left to laugh.

It was the first time I'd laughed in a while.

* * *

It's now been 6 weeks since me and Fred got engaged and left Freddie and Jake with my mum and dad. So far so good that nothing has happened to them. Anyway, there have been _"reports"_ that Harry had been sighted places, but we decided not to believe it until we heard from people we knew.

Me, Fred, George and Ginny, were all standing, looking out of the window. There were flashes of golden lights the lightning. This was turning out to be a terrible year. George held my hand and Fred held me to him, with one arm and the other round Ginny.

This is a time we need family...

* * *

**Fred's POV...**

It was late evening now and Lisa was stressing out. She missed our boys, she wanted Harry, Ron and Hermione back safe and sound but most of all she wanted things back to normal... A happy safe life, like it started... partly.

The thing is I have to tell her that nothing is going to be the same as it was before... This war is going to change everything... The whole world both muggle and magic.

She had gone to our room.

"Fred you should go and see to her... I would but it's you she'll want..." Ginny said and I nodded looking a George with sad eyes. Something was running through George that I for one seeing as I'm his identical twin have never seen... It was strange it was like his older brotherlyness was starting to show rather than the funny jokey side.

I guess it's finally dawning on us two that yes there is a time for laughs and jokes but there's a time that even the carefree people need to buck up and get serious.

I walked up slowly and pressed my ear to the door. She cries a lot now. I can understand why... I mean it's horrible. We just had kids and we can't look after them as its not safe... Are friends are on the run looking for horcruxes that no one knows what they are... And shes lost so many people in her life, that she's scared to lose any more.

Anyway I pushed open the door slowly to see her sitting on the windowsill her chin resting on her palm and crying. Every time the lighting struck it lit up her face which was tear stained.

"Lisa?" I whispered and she turned her head slightly, and looked down and I could see new tears falling from her once beautiful bright dark brown eyes.

"Yeh?" she replied her voice so shaky that the word she said was almost inaudible. I sighed softly and walked over running a hand through my red hair. I sat down on the sill as well, right in front of her. I placed my hand over her free one, and rubbed my thumb over her knuckles.

"I just want everything to be right again like it used to be..." she cried and I looked down.

This will be hard to explain but I'm sure she will understand that everything will be different... But it will be good... Different is good right?

* * *

**AN: So now Fred and George are starting to get serious now... The whole story is. Lisa is getting stressed and scared... This is a short chapter but I'll update a couple of times hopefully today! Anyway please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked into her watery brown eyes with my clouded ones. I reached my other hand up and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Lisa... Things aren't going to ever be the same again you know that right? This war is going to change everything, for both worlds, muggle and magical. Don't worry though... When this war is over we can get married, raise our boys and watch them go off to Hogwarts... We can receive letters and welcome them back home for the holidays and things. Lisa it will be brilliant..." I said and the smallest of smiles show on her beautiful lips. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. They tasted sweet, from her tears and just being her.

I closed my eyes when we pulled away and felt her breath on my lips.

"You certainly are one of a kind Freddie..." she whispered and I instantly smiled but I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Don't cry..." I heard her whisper and I opened my eyes. I felt her hands cup my cheeks and wipe my tears away and then her lips on mine again.

"I want everything you just said... It sounds better than my life before. I'm excited, we are going to get married, we're going to raise our boys and watch them go to Hogwarts. It'll be brilliant." she whispered and it sent a shiver down my spine. She obviously felt it because she laughed. She ran her hand through my hair and down my neck.

"I love you Fred Weasley... So much."

"I love you too Lisa Weasley... So much more." I whispered and she smiled.

"There's my girl, I love your smile." I said and she blushed.

"Thank you... Your to kind." she said with a wink and shifted closer to me. I lifted her into my lap and wrapped my arms tightly round her shaking body. She inhaled deeply and exhaled deeper, as she buried her head into my chest, running her hands down my chest to my waist.

I smiled and rocked slightly stroking her silky hair that smelt like roses.

Why can't we stay like this for ever...?

* * *

It's been two months since Fred's little speech. Everything was starting to happen now. Death Eaters were everywhere. I was afraid to go outside, god I was afraid to do anything... And I mean anything. Anyone saying anything was scary, and I'd jump. Any sudden movements, anything.

I was in the kitchen leaning on the counter in a day dream, when I felt something on my shoulder. I squeaked and spun round to see Gin.

"Sorry Lisa... Are you sure your alright? You look unwell." I sighed heavily and nodded.

"I'm fine Gin. I'm just worried about everything... And everyone..."

"I am too Lisa... My brother my friend and the guy I love are running away from people and finding things that not even they know what they are. Let's just say you aren't the only worrier here." Gin said and pulled me into a warm hug. We stood like that for a while and I whispered,

"You are my best friend Ginny." She giggled and I heard a sob. I smiled and held her at arms length. She was crying her eyes out. "Don't cry Ginny... When this is over... Everything will come right again." I said and she nodded.

I pulled her back into a hug. I felt my best friends tears soak into my T-shirt, well Fred's T-shirt.

"I said stop crying." I whispered and she nodded against my shoulder. She pushed away and brushed her hair back and sighed wiping her eyes.

"There's a girl. Where are the trouble makers anyway?" I asked seeing as I haven't seem Fred... Or George all morning since breakfast. They both just sort of disappeared. She shrugged and I sighed. She grabbed my elbow and dragged me into the living room.

I had to fight the urge to write to my parents. If I did my owl will give everything away. I didn't want to put my parents in danger and I didn't want to put our boys in danger. It didn't help that the bloody quill and parchment were sitting in front of me... And the ink.

I looked at Ginny who shook her head manically. I growled and lay back closing my eyes. It really bugged me... She put all that there to make me wanna write a letter.

"Why did you put that there?" I said in an angry whisper and a small grin formed on her face.

"Cuz you have to resist the urge to write... It'll help I'm sure." Ginny said happily and I growled and then it sort of turned into a humming sort of sound.

I have to write that letter... Don't I?

* * *

**AN: Wow... Sorry again for another short chapter lmao :( hehe anyway um please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	6. Chapter 6

I never wrote a letter even though I really..._ REALLY_ wanted to. Every now and then I did reach for the quill but my hand stopped in mid reach. I couldn't do it. I couldn't risk the lives of my kids. I fell asleep on the couch listening to the radio, just listening and praying my mum and dads name didn't come up. I had fallen into a dream.

_'Running through a forest and up to Hogwarts. Someone... Or something was following me. The heavy breaths of the person behind me was all I could here. I had one quick glance behind me and I used my wand and the thing dropped dead. Now that was done I arrived at a very broken Hogwarts. I heard broken cries and the sound of familiar voices. I opened the door seeing fallen students and teachers alike, people crying over others and then the family of familiar red heads. I ran over and what came to my eyes ripped me apart. I let out a terrified cry and dropped to my knees. Fred, my Fred, lying pale on a bed, his hands burned and muddy, his face pale and dirty. I cried and cried and cried. I just couldn't stop. I gripped hold of his shirt and laid my head on his chest and screamed. I felt someone try to pull me away but I managed to pull free of their grip...' _

"LISA!" someone screamed and my eyes flew open and Fred came into view. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me, and into a passionate kiss. He was shocked and he didn't kiss me back but I never pulled away and he fell into it. His hands were on my neck and mine were on his cheeks which were burning. We pulled away.

"What was that for?" he said in breathy tone and I sighed...

"Had a nightmare... So glad your safe..." I whispered and he chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be Lisa? Me and George just went shopping for mum." he replied and I shook my head and he took my hands in his. "What happened in this nightmare?" he whispered and the tears came on again.

"Yo-you died... You were lying dead in Hogwarts, on a bed, pale and well dead." I cried and his face really paled his hands started shaking and he swooped over and held me close. Everyone must have heard me crying because soon everyone was standing in front of us with questioning looks.

"What happened? It wasn't her parents was it?" Ginny cried and I wept loader, gripping onto Fred's shirt tighter. Fred whispered to me and I heard him sniff slightly.

"She had a nightmare... About me..." he choked and George suddenly felt a pang in his heart as did everyone.

"What happened?" George asked his voice shaky. I heard Fred breath shakily and pull me in tighter.

"I died..." I heard him whisper and everyone gasped. At that point I was crying from pain just dreaming about losing him.

"Shh... I'm here Lisa... I'm here..." he whispered and his voice shook with tears and fear. My crying became softer and I buried my head further into my chest.

* * *

**Fred's POV...**

I'm not really going to die am I? I am going to live right? Her dreams and nightmares can't really mean anything can they?

I had so many things flying round in my mind. Her painful cries and all her weeping made me cry myself. She's really had a rough time. I stroked her messy, hair and closed my eyes, kissing her hair.

"Your alright... I'm still here." I whispered and her crying soon stopped but I still felt the occasional tear soak through my shirt. I pushed her to arms length. She looked exhausted, worried, upset... Stressed and everything else under the sun.

"Listen to me... We aren't going to war for at least 5 more months... And you remember those promises?" I asked and she slowly nodded and I gave a half smile. She looked at everyone who had teary eyes, and then she looked back at me.

"As I've said many times before, I intend on keeping them... I won't leave you on your own, not now... And not ever." I whispered and and held her hand, running my thumb over the ring I gave her.

"We can do this..." I started and looked at everyone, "Together."

The Order and our family gave a nod and I looked back at her.

"Promise me this Lisa... Stay strong... Never give up, in what you do, never let them win." I whispered and pulled her into a delicate kiss.

"I promise..." she said and leaned her head back on my chest and I sighed happily as she her hands played with my hair. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I'll promise you anything Fred Weasley, because your worth full filling them." she whispered as her hands soon left my hair. I felt her fingertips run softly down my cheeks and down my neck.

"I'll promise you anything Lisa Weasley because you are worth full filling them." I whispered back slowly picking her up in my arms.

She was cold and I carried her upstairs. She needed to rest.

"Fred I'm fine..." she whispered and I shook my head.

"Rest and you will be fine... I love you." I whispered and kissed her forehead as her beautiful eyes closed.

Things just keep getting worse... We'll get there...

* * *

**AN: Oh no :( Sorry again for the short chapter haha :( lol well I hope you liked it and thanks to mixandmingle again ;) love you for reviewing on all my stories x Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to someone crying. I opened my eyes and looked around. No one was in here but me. I got up and found a jumper. I pulled it on and walked slowly to the door. I peeked out and saw Fred sitting on the floor with George's arm wrapped round him.

"Fred?" I whispered hurrying down the hall and kneeled in front of him. He never looked up at me so I looked at George. His eyes were trying to tell me something but I couldn't make out what it was.

I pushed Fred's knees down and crawled into his lap.

"Fred what's wrong?" I said running my hand through his messy hair and sniffed a bit and I sighed.

"I don't know if I can do this any more... I don't know if I can fight... I don't want to lose you, or our family... I don't want to-"

"You never know what it's like to lose someone until it happens... And anyway who told me they never thought about this and that they believed we would make it out again?" I said and got a chuckle out of him.

"Guess your right. I'm just scared now knowing how much I love you." he said looking down. I smiled some stupid smile and made him look at me.

"That should give you a reason to fight more... Should it not?"

He looked like he was thinking and heard George start laughing. I looked at him and he kept laughing.

"What's so funny George?" I said trying not to laugh myself. Seriously this boys laugh is amazingly hilarious.

"He's thinking of something other than stuff... Well things and pranks it's funny... He never does that."

He managed to get Fred to laugh after saying that and basically we all sat there in stitches on the floor.

Everyone needs a laugh in the dark times...

* * *

**Fred's POV...**

We made our way downstairs as mum yelled for us. When we reached the ground level of the house everyone was looking as if they were ready to move somewhere.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked and her voice wavered. Mum looked at us and for some reason it didn't look like we were going somewhere fun.

"It's time to move out..." Tonks said and took a hold of Remus' hand. I grasped Lisa's tightly in my hand and looked at Ginny.

"Lisa... You have to come with me, back to Hogwarts." she said and Lisa shook her head. I looked down at her.

"I don't want to go..." she whispered and I looked down at the floor.

"Listen here okay... You'll be fine. We'll be together again soon okay?"

She looked as though she was thinking and then she nodded.

"There's my girl..." I whispered and kissed her one last time before she walked over to Ginny. I stood frozen, and I have to admit I didn't want her going.

"Right you two... You ready?" Mr Weasley asked and Lisa shook her head but Ginny nodded, taking Lisa's hand in hers. I waved and Lisa looked to the floor and waved back. Soon they disappeared to another safe house near Hogwarts to listen to the news.

"Where are we going?" I asked and everyone shook their heads. I narrowed my eyes at everyone and my anger boiled.

"YOU SEND MY WIFE TO BE, TO THE MOST DANGEROUS PLACE IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW?" I yelled and ran upstairs slamming the bedroom door behind me. I rested against the door and slid down it.

When I reached the floor I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on them. I wrapped my arms round my legs and felt the tears roll down my cheeks again and when a knock came to the door, I ignored it.

"Fred?"

"Go away George..." I snapped and suddenly felt bad. I heard someone sit down on the other side of the door and sigh.

"Did-did you know that's why mum called u-us?" I choked out.

"Nah mate I didn't know she was going to send Gin and Lisa closer to the danger, if I did I would have told you... I swear. Now open the door please?" he pleaded and I got to my feet, opening the door.

When I looked out George was standing there against the wall.

"You've made promises and your one that keeps them... Even I know that. We've both made promises and we've both kept them. It won't stop now." George said pushing off of the wall. He rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks mate..." I whispered and he smiled.

"Come on... Let's get back downstairs. Mum and dad were worried about you." he said and we both made our way downstairs.

We'll be together again... Soon...

* * *

**Lisa's POV...**

We arrived at another safe house. Me and Ginny were on our own now. We could see Hogwarts and we looked at each other.

"Gin? Why did you guys lie to us?" I whispered and she gasped a bit.

"We didn't lie to you two..." she said and I looked at her tears in my eyes.

"You did..." I whispered and walked to the huge window and looked out of it, watching the moon rise over my old home. The moonlight lit it up and I looked at the bench I was sitting on.

"It was for our safety and it's so we can send them the news of Harry's whereabouts and anything else we find out. I'm sorry... We all are." Ginny said walking up behind me.

Sometimes apologies don't always heal the pain...

* * *

**AN: Oh dear :( again I will probably update a few more times if there's that much more to write haha I don't know how long this story will be but oh well what they hay hehe :) Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny sat next to me and I shuffled away. She sighed slightly and reached for my hand. In my head I wanted to let her comfort me, but everything else wanted to go against my heads judgement.

"Lisa we are sorry... It was the only way to get you to come with me. We knew you'd want to stay with Fred... But you have a job to do." Ginny said and I looked at her, a sad expression on my face.

She can't lie to me... She is supposed to be my friend... My best friend.

"I have a job to do? Did you not here about that nightmare I had! If that comes true no doubt I'm going to kill myself!" I screamed and got up.

I started smashing things. Old pictures and lamps everything. I didn't care! I don't care any more!

"LISA STOP!" I heard Ginny cry but I couldn't stop. My mind was on overload. Everything was going wrong. I screamed and shook Ginny off as she grabbed my arms.

I was just scared. I didn't know what I was doing I was just scared.

I was still smashing things and screaming when something came onto contact with the back of my head. Next thing I knew I fell face first to the floor.

* * *

**Fred's POV...**

I was pacing in the kitchen, grumbling under my breath. I'm still so pissed off with everyone. They lied to us... They can't lie to us... They are our family.

"Fred? Son calm down..." came dads voice and I shot him a dark glare. He sighed heavily and I growled.

"You lied... You lied! You are our family and you lied through your teeth! How could you do that?" I yelled and stopped looking at dad and seeing out of the corner of my eye that everyone was watching us.

"You both have your jobs to do son. Saying that was the only way to get her to go."

"Ha... Listen dad! She trusted us! Thought no one would lie to her! She's had enough lies through her whole life! She's been mistreated, lied to, and unloved. She actually believed that we all cared enough no to lie!" I yelled and slammed my fists on the table. George came behind me trying to remove me from the kitchen. I shook him off.

"She trusted you almost as much as she trusts me George! You-you lied to her and she was completely oblivious... She thought you were her friend. Do you not remember all those times at the flat?" I cried and he sighed looking down.

"I remember... But I am sorry to both of you but-but dads right Fred, we each have a job to do okay! You've got to remember that this is a war, not a game!" George said and looked at me with his slight wide brown eyes.

I guess he's right... But, I guess.

I looked at everyone _(Remus, Tonks, mum, dad, Kingsley, Bill, Fluer and Hagrid.) _Mum came and gave me a hug.

"Sorry mum..." I whispered and she pushed away.

"I shouldn't be the one you apologise to Fred..." she said and I looked to dad. I sighed.

"Sorry dad." He smiled a little and said,

"It's alright there Fred..."

I almost lost everyone in a petty argument... Losing hers messed me up...

* * *

**Lisa's POV...**

I opened my eyes and I was on the couch. I blinked a few times to clear my vision when Ginny appeared clearly in front of me.

"Lisa? Are you alright?" she said concern floating through her words. I groaned holding my head in my hands.

"Dude? Did you really have to hit me that hard?"

She giggled and held my hand. I sighed and sat up slowly. I smiled warmly at her and was soon engulfed in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms round my best friend and my sister.

"I really am sorry! It hurt me so much to lie to you. It really did and Fred will not be a happy wizard." she said and I giggled myself.

To right he won't be a happy wizard... He'll be the most angry wizard besides _**'You Know Who'**_!

"To right he will be the most angry wizard I've met but not heard of." I said and she smiled.

I then sighed and stood up. I walked back to the window I was originally sitting at before I got angry.

This is a time I need Fred...

* * *

**AN: So the two of them got incredibly angry :O Angry is not a good look for those two haha :P Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	9. Chapter 9

It has been three days since we'd all been separated. The worst thing is we can't owl each other. I haven't spoken to Fred for three long days. I've looked to the stars, hoping that maybe one day I'll know how to make something appear in the stars for him.

I always picture us together... Holding the twins... And then they turn 11 and get the Hogwarts letters. Our first journey to Diagon Alley, them getting their first wands and other things...

"Lisa... Just got news from the D.A about Snape. They tried to get them to us the Cruciatus curse on first years!" Ginny yelled and my mouth fell agape.

"Your joking? Right?" I said and she shook her head.

"Write Remus and the Order and so on... They need to know. We'll have to move in soon." I nodded and raked around for an old quill and Gin through me some parchment and found some ink and got to writing.

_'Guys! _

_Snape has taken over as Headmaster of Hogwarts obviously but he has older students practising the Cruciatus Curse on first years... This isn't right. He's strict and horrible... We have to do something and something soon! _

_Gotta go just a quick message, _ _Lisa._

_P.S Miss you Freddie! See you lot soon! Again goodbye!'_

"There... But owls are to dangerous to send out." I said and Ginny shook her head.

"It'll be safe... We'll-we'll send Errol." she siad and called for Errol who once again flew face first into the window. I sighed and looked at Ginny.

"How the hell is that owl still alive?"

She shrugged with a smile as I gave Errol the roughly enveloped letter and he set off clumsily back to The Burrow.

"Gin, I apologise for ruining this place... I was angry and upset... And no I feel bad." I said sadly and she slapped my shoulder playfully.

"It's fine... I'd be angry too. You had ever right to do what you did."

"Gin your to nice you are!" I said happily and as usual we hugged and laughed.

I'm fine... We're fine...

* * *

**Fred's POV...**

We waited and waited, for any sort of news. We heard a muffled owl call and I went to the kitchen window to see Errol flying over and I opened both the windows wide so he hopefully wouldn't fly into them... I got the letter and opened it. I read it myself and smiled at the end. I knew she was going to do that. She's so daft sometimes.

Anyway I looked at the people around me and sighed.

"The letter says this...

Guys!

Snape has taken over as Headmaster of Hogwarts obviously but he has older students practising the Cruciatus Curse on first years... This isn't right. He's strict and horrible... We have to do something and something soon!

Gotta go just a quick message,

Lisa." Everyone gasped.

"That's unbelievable..." Remus breathed and the others agreed.

"We'll have to move tonight... Or early tomorrow." Tonks said and I sighed leaning against the counter, running my hands through my hair...

Damn you Snape...

* * *

**Lisa's POV...**

Me and Ginny stated in awe at the sheer size of Hogwarts. I mean yeh when we were there it was huge and so on, but being at this angle it was incredible. I know they'd be going soon. Either tonight or tomorrow. I'm interested to see how we get along in this war. It will be tough but that's what we are all about.

"Lisa? What made you so attracted to Fred?" Ginny asked and I looked at her my cheeks still going red.

"Um... I-I don't really know... Nothing really..." I said looking back down smiling. She shoved my shoulder hard and I looked at her.

"Don't lie to me... What attracted you to Fred?"

"Okay fine... First it was the way he looked... Tall, muscled, nice red hair, amazing brown eyes, the freckles and so on. Then it was they way he smiled all the time whenever he saw me and the way he always made me blush... And then... Then it was the way he comforted me on my birthday and then when he kissed me the first time... That's all I guess."

Ginny smiled and I blushed more. Oh she's good...

She could get anyone to tell her anything. She's the best sister I could ever have!

* * *

**AN: Soo hehe this is the last update tonight hehe then IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! YAY! I really want someone to write me something for my birthday lol but yeh whateves lol :P Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	10. Chapter 10

It was time to get going... I'll be able to see Lisa again... It's been a long week without her. She was probably ripping her hair out.

"Fred? You ready?" George called and I sighed heavily walking into the kitchen.

"I guess so... I can't really do anything about it..." I said angrily and crossed my arms. Mum gave me a stern look and I placed my hand on top of George's and boom!

We appeared in a secret passage that was well not familiar. This one was never on the map... We went through and appeared in a hallway very close to The Room of Requirement. We walked straight past and heard someone... Or more people arrive round the corner.

It was like the whole time around us froze as we waited to see who had just arrived. I took a deep breath and then two familiar girls appeared. I smiled instantly and saw Ginny elbow her.

"OW..." we all heard her hiss and then she looked directly at me. I smile formed on her face and she spun round once and ran at me. I opened my arms and she leapt into my arms.

"I missed you so much..." she whispered and I buried my head into her shoulder, and mumbled,

"I missed you too... Are you alright?"

"Yeh just got a headache thanks to Ginny... Had to be done though..." she said, happiness swimming round her words. I removed my head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"What she do?"

"I knida lost it once we'd left you guys... She knocked me out before I destroyed anything else..." she said and blushed through embarrassment. I chuckled softly and put her back on the floor.

"We got another report that Harry was here..." Remus said and Lisa nodded.

"You guys need to be almost back up for Harry... Me and Gin are going to see if they are here..." Lisa said and reached on her tiptoes and gave me a kiss before running the other way.

* * *

**Lisa's POV...**

I saw Fred again... And he wasn't dead thank God. Anyway me and Ginny ran and The Room of Requirement opened to us. We ran in and all eyes were on us.

"You are here." I squealed and ran towards Harry. I wrapped him in a hug and he hugged back. I then hugged the others and sighed.

"What's wrong..." Neville asked or at least I thought it was him.

"Neville?" I asked in a questioning tone. He nodded with a smile and I gave him a hug.

"Well now all that training we did... Is going to come in handy... And Harry what are you even doing here?" I asked and spun round.

"There's something we need here..."

"Alright what is it?" Neville asked the question everyone was wanting to ask.

"We don't know..." I gave a look of total disbelief. Everyone mirrored my look.

"Well where is it?" Neville asked and we all looked at Harry with hopeful eyes but yet he gave the worst answer.

"We don't know that either..."

"HARRY!" I screamed and it echoed through the room, and all eyes were now on me. "Sorry..." I mumbled and he told us what he thought it could be and that it had something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Maybe the... Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw?" Luna Lovegood said and everyone looked at her knowing that that thing has been lost for years.

"The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw? No?" she questioned and then Cho... Said,

"Yes but Luna that's been lost for years... No one alive has seen it..."

Ron looked utterly confused and said angrily,

"Can someone tell me what a bloody Diadem is?"

I smiled and shook my head, and then looked back at Cho for an explanation because to be honest I don't know what one is either... Oh well.

"It's a crown... Sort of a Tiara."

Me and Ron shared a look and nodded slightly. I must admit we both have the same mind which is scary... I don't like it...

I didn't realise Ginny had disappeared until she came running round the corner.

"Gin?" Harry asked and she took a deep breath.

"Snape wants everyone in the Great Hall... Now... He knows about you and that your here..." she breathed and my breath caught.

How does he know...?

* * *

**AN: Ooooo! Heating up ;) Well I'll try and update again a few times seeing as my birthdays going pretty shite haha :P x Anyway Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	11. Chapter 11

We all ended up in the hall. Snape was going on about how if anyone saw or helped Harry Potter then they will be punished basically. He then stepped out and I thought I was having a heart attack. I couldn't breath and my chest was tight. He argues far to much for his own good. Soon the Order and the Weasley's came through the big double doors in the hall.

What happened next made the heart attack become real. I stumbled backwards, and fell to the floor gasping for breath. Everyone's attention was on me. It hurt so badly. Suddenly a voice echoed round the room, and screaming took place. A Gryffindor first year and then Pansy Parkinson. A snobby asshole in Slytherin.

It was... Vol-Voldemort. He was doing this to me... He was hurting me, thinking I'd give up Harry... Think again Voldemort... I'm not giving up my new best friend.

Fred soon snapped and ran to me. Falling to his knees he put pressure on my shoulders and the pain slowly stopped and I lay trying to get my breath back.

"Fred..." I whispered before black dots covered my vision. I'd just blacked out! You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

**Fred's POV... **

It was a showdown between Snape and McGonagall. No way was she going to let Hogwarts die, let alone Harry. She'd keep him safe along with us. I didn't get a chance to see anything because me and Remus carried Lisa's limp body to the hospital wing where she would hopefully be safe.

I lay her down on a bed and brushed her fringe back and kissed her forehead. I looked at her slightly cold body and then felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me backwards.

"She'll be fine Fred... She'll help when she's ready. We have a job to do right now.

He was right... I just hope she'll be fine soon, we're going to need all the help we can get.

* * *

Mum had gone with McGonagall and Neville and Seamus. Me on the other hand, went to defend one of the passages up at the top of the castle, with George, Kingsley, and Remus. We watched as a protective seal was put over the school. Me and George stood nervously next to each other, watching the seal make its way over the grounds. I heard footsteps. I spun round and saw Lisa run inside, the building, Remus and Kingsley turned wands pointed at her.

Her hands flew up and I yelled,

"DON'T!"

The two men lowered their wands and Lisa leapt into my arms hugging me tightly. When she was done I held her tightly in my arms as her lips crashed onto mine. I missed her lips, the taste. We pulled away and smiled.

"You okay now...?" I whispered and she nodded, and wobbled a bit on her legs. I held her steady and she sighed.

"He drained every ounce of energy I had out of me Fred... I'm bound to be a little unsteady." she replied and I smiled, taking her to the wall.

She gave George a hug. He hugged her back tightly, burying his head into her shoulder. I sighed lightly looking over seeing dark figures on the other side of the seal.

It was frightening.

* * *

**Lisa's POV...**

I stood next to Fred, putting a shaky hand on his, my wand in the other hand. We looked at each other, our eyes telling each other how we felt without words, and then we looked back over as the seal started breaking.

I felt Fred flinch slightly beside me and then heard George's voice.

"You okay Freddie?"

"Yeh..." he replied a faint smile on his lips. George looked back mirroring Fred's smile and said,

"Me too, what about you Lisa?"

I looked at him but couldn't find any words so I nodded and he gave me one back.

We will be fine... We will be fine...

* * *

The Death Eaters entered Hogwarts.

Someone was taunting me and I wasn't going to let them get away. Fred told me not to run after him but I did. I couldn't help myself. They were teasing me with horrible things and making me want to kill them. Before I left after him though I gave Fred one last kiss and disappeared through the castle.

The man lead me down a hill towards the Forbidden Forest. This was to familiar to my nightmare and I feared that it was coming true. I didn't want it to come true but I kept following him, only through fear and determination.

I never thought of the turnout me running away could cause... I was certainly scared of what was happening in the castle...

* * *

**Fred's POV... **

I can't believe she's gone after him.

I was scared and Death Eaters were everywhere. Stupefy was a helpful spell to use. Me and George ended up back to back. Dodging curses and charms and spells. It was difficult. George soon disappeared and it was me and a familiar Death Eater who went by the name of Augustus Rookwood.

I was having fun actually firing spells at him until he cast Avada Kedavra. A rush of green light and a strange noise came. I managed to get out of the way of the curse but not out of the way of the falling wall.

Last thing I remembered was dropping my wand and massive chunks of rock and bricks landing on top of me and all around me, as the wall collapsed behind me.

I heard screams and cries that weren't my own and heard my own cries and felt a heavy pain in my chest, legs, hips, arms and head. My heart was slowing and I knew that maybe I won't make it... I heard footsteps rush over to me. I couldn't see who it was... Black spots and funny lights took over my vision.

I can't die! All the promises I swore to keep...

* * *

**AN: AHHH :'( IM ACTUALLY CRYING! THAT'S SO UNCOOL! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**IM A GRYFFINDOR WITH AN OTTER PATRONUS! WOOO!**

**~Destrier~ x **


	12. Chapter 12

I was running after nothing now. It was weird he just sort of vanished from my vision. I stopped in my tracks. It was dark, eerie and spooky. The moonlight couldn't break through the trees tonight as smoke and dust covered the sky. I could see the lights from the castle... Actually I could see the flames.

What caught my attention again was snapping twigs in front of me. My wand raised I called,

"Who's there?"

There was no reply... Just more snapping, and rustling. I was so freaked out that I said,

"Lumos!"

A ball of blue light lit up so I could see better... I looked walked in a circle and when I got back to where I was facing in the first place a half mauled man was staring at me. I literally screamed and ran back the way I came... Not daring to look behind me unless necessary.

I could hear the heavy breaths behind me and turned back to look behind me and shouted,

"STUPEFY!"

The man dropped to the floor and I carried on running forward, occasionally tripping over, making my clothes and hands and so on really, _REALLY_ muddy, and I had cuts all over my body. I pushed myself up and carried on running up to the castle. Strangely there was no fighting... And just like my nightmare painful cries and screams and so on.

"No... No, no, no!" I cried and ran to the door in which I struggled to push open. I stumbled through the door, and fell to the floor. I pushed myself up on my knees and looked around me. Teachers and students alike crying over fallen teachers and students. I ran my hands through my hair and down my face, making it dirtier.

That's when it hit me. George was standing hugging Mr Weasley and Mrs Wesley was holding Ginny as she screamed into her. Percy just looked devastated as his dad put his other hand on his shoulder. I struggled to my feet and stumbled over.

Just like my nightmare he lay on a bed, pale and dirty, cut all over, and a gaping hole in his leg. My knees collapsed underneath me, fortunately next to him. A loud sob left my bleeding lips and I brushed his blood soaked hair out of his closed eyes. I slipped my hand in his and squeezed it but got nothing back. I grabbed hold of his shirt and rested my forehead on his chest and let out a scream of sheer pain and then followed were many pain wrenching sobs.

"Fred... I'm so sorry..." I whispered, and gripped tighter onto his shirt. I felt hands try and pull me away but I couldn't let him go.

"Get off me..." I cried letting the tears soak through his shirt. I feel like my heart has just been ripped out and up my throat. I could stop crying, and I looked up at his pale face, feeling new tears fall. I crawled up so I was closer to him. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his ice cold lips and then placed one on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have left... I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!" I screamed and ran my hands over his cheeks before sitting up. I knew someone kneeled next to me. I felt their presence. I looked up to see a broken George. I threw myself into his arms and he wrapped his arms round me and our cries and sobs mixed together.

Everyone's attention was on us and Ron, Hermione and Harry appeared. Ron's face dropped as he threw himself on the floor crying. Harry soon disappeared and once Ron had calmed down, him and Hermione proceeded to follow Harry.

"George I can't do this... I need him. I still need him... I'll always need him..." I cried and I felt his arms tighten round me.

I can't do this without Fred... I need my Fred...

* * *

Mrs Weasley totally kicked ass when Bellatrix Lestrange made a move to try and kill Ginny. Well no one will have to worry about that frizzy haired bitch any more.

I almost collapsed again but George caught me. I was scared and then everyone went outside. Ginny spotted Harry first and started crying out his name, but luckily Mr Weasley caught her. George had to hold me back from trying to run to him and when Voldemort started talking it sent shivers down my spine.

My heart was turning to ice, Fred was the fire that kept one warm at night, the one that lit up his twins life and his families life... He would never see his children again...

I hissed at Voldemort and he looked at me, somewhat unhappily. I growled and wriggled out of George's grip and stood up.

"You are a foul... Ugly, worthless bastard... You make me sick!" I yelled and he chuckled.

"Seeing the fire are we little child?"

"How dare you speak to me! Look what you've done? No wonder no one likes you! I for one hate you so much I wish I could kill you right now!" I yelled again and he drew his wand, and suddenly my breath caught in my throat.

Our children will be parentless...

Before I could draw my own wand I felt myself get thrown threw the air and I landed in a broken heap in the rubble outside.

"NO!" I heard George yell before my eyes closed and my life flashed before my eyes.

* * *

**Fred's POV... **

Am I dead? I couldn't feel anything my whole body was frozen... I must still be alive... You can't think when your dead can you? No okay I'm alive. I believe I'm alive.

After a couple of minutes I managed to move my fingers. I could hear people gasping, I could feel the bed I was lying on. I could feel the floor... I could smell smoke and fire, I just couldn't open my eyes and I couldn't feel my left leg. My lips were closed tight shut and I couldn't seem to open them but I heard people keep saying,

_"Mr Weasley's alive..." _

Or

_"He's breathing and moving... How can this be?"_

* * *

Finally I managed to opened my eyes and blinked so many times just to focus my vision. "Get the family!" called the healer looking at me.

I finally managed to speak even though it wasn't much.

"Lisa..."

"It's okay she'll be here..." the healer said and I sighed as heavily as I could.

Suddenly Ginny, dad, Bill, mum and George appeared and some other people. George had someone in his arms.

"Lay her down dear I'll check over her make sure she's alright." the healer said and I started to panic.

Was she dead? Was she just injured?

I started trying to move when George came into view and calmed me down. I can't believe I almost left my partner in crime and best and most loved brother... My twin.

"Is she okay? What happened?" I asked hurried and George started crying and choked out,

"He used Sectumsempra, she's severally wounded..."

My heart started hurting again, it felt like I was having a mini heart attack. George's hand gripped mine and my body cooled.

I managed to turn my head to see Lisa, gasping and almost choking on her own tears and breaths as the healer tried to stop the bleeding so she could get someone more experienced to use the counter curse to heal her.

I reached out my hand as best I could and gripped onto hers.

"You don't have to apologise... I love you..." I whispered before my eyes closed sending me into sleep.

I hope I wake up after this sleep...

* * *

**AN: Wow :'( oh God here come the tears again! Holy crap that was an emotional chapter that was :( Please review and thank you to the lovely mixandmingle for all the birthday love and reviews :) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up? I though I was dead? I looked around, well I look around the roof seeing as I couldn't sit up. It hurt so badly. I heard someone's voice very familiar.

"Mum, dad? Guys? She's awake!"

I groaned slightly and felt hands in both of mine. A crying George and a confused, crying Ginny came into view along with Mrs and Mr Weasley.

"Oh your awake." Mrs Weasley said through her tears. I don't even know how I am...

"Wh-what happened?" I asked closing my eyes slightly and heard George start laughing... Thanks George.

"You went all bad ass on Voldemort... It was ace!"

I felt my cheeks burn and I had a feeling they could see it through the dirt and cuts. Then my eyes shot open and I looked to my left to see Fred's chest rise and fall heavily almost as if he was in a deep sleep. I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"Can some one help me sit up?" I asked and George and Ginny looked at their mum and dad.

"You shouldn't really be sitting up dear."

"Please?" I whined and George and Gin helped me sit up, but the pain was horrible, I gritted my teeth tight together. I took a sharp intake of breath and said I was fine, so they went to find Ron and Harry and Hermione.

I shuffled onto the floor next to Fred. I gripped his hand and squeezed it, getting a strong response from him. I smiled and almost choked on my tears and sobs, that I felt coming. I placed a kiss on his forehead, and smiled as his lips formed a faint smile.

"I love you so much Fred..." I whispered and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

After about 4 hours Fred started stirring. I thought I should let go of his hand but he tightened his grip on in, as his broken body moved around. He started mumbling and I couldn't help but giggle. His brown eyes soon opened and he took as deep a breath as he could.

"Hey there handsome..." I said as the tears fell from my eyes, and he smiled.

"Hey there beautiful..." he replied in a hushed voice. I looked down and leaned down wincing as I did and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed me back instantly almost like he missed it. I smiled against his lips and he whispered,

"I missed you..."

My heart jumped slightly and I opened my eyes to see him look at me with sad eyes.

"Hey what's with the sad eyes? I missed you too. I thought you were dead..." I said and a tear fell from his eye, which pulled on my heart strings.

I reached a bandaged hand out and wiped it away.

"I heard you and George... I wish never to hear that again. It was ripping me apart from the inside." he whispered and grabbed my hand dusting off the ring on my finger.

"I still remember that night..." I said with a smile as a small strange sobbing sound left my lips. He smiled up at me.

"So do I... Best night apart from when the boys were born."

"You picked up a lot of injuries and I do apologise..." I giggled and he let out a pain filled chuckle, and then his breath hitched. I put a hand on his cheek.

"Shh... Your alright."

I shushed him and tangled my fingers in his still blood soaked hair. How he still looks good half dead I don't know...

* * *

**Fred's POV... **

She was bandaged almost everywhere. Her shirt she was wearing was hardly buttoned up and the bandages round her upper body were blood stained. The ones down her arms were lose and stained as well. Her right hand was completely bandaged and the cuts on her face made me cry. It tore me up inside.

I guess I'm just glad she's here... Next to me, holding my hand, messing around with my hair like she used to do all the time. Looking after me as it were. The way she kissed me tonight was different from any other times not that I cared.

I liked these more to be honest...

"We'll be a family after this... Me, you, Freddie and Jake..." I said and she smiled and looked into my eyes. Her brown eyes seemed to shine with tears.

"We will... And they'll have their Uncles and Aunties and Grandparents. Fred we will be fine now... From here on out we will be safe." she cried and pulled me into another deep kiss. I managed to lift my arm up and run it through her hair, and tangle my fingers in it.

* * *

We didn't realise everyone was watching us... But I don't think either of us really cared. She pulled away slightly and whispered,

"Love you Fred... Your my Fred..."

"I love you too Lisa... Your my Angel..."

Everyone awed and my eyes snapped open and Lisa looked round, her cheeks going red under the dirt and cuts, and bruises.

George literally pulled me off the bed and into his arms, crying softly.

"Your such a wuss George... You big softy..." I said and wrapped my arms round my brother, burying my head into his shoulder. I heard Lisa hiss in pain and out of the corner of my eye saw Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione engulf her in a hug, regardless of her injuries.

"We thought you were dead..." George cried and tears left my eyes and soaked through his bloody shirt.

"I'm here now though Georgie... And to be honest I thought I was too..." I mumbled and a chuckled came from my older twin. He held me at arms length and by my shoulders and looked down.

"I almost broke down Freddie... I thought I'd lost you both..." he said and my heart broke slightly...

Lisa was crying her arms round four people as best she could. I tried to move my legs but hissed and cried out slightly. I looked down and saw I had a gaping hole in my left leg. I almost threw up a bit.

"Mum... Is there anything you can do to fix that?" I heard Percy say.

"I don't know Percy dear... I'll see what I can do..." mum said and kneeled down to me and everyone watched.

Jesus Christ! This wont fun...

* * *

**AN: Awww :'( lol well I had so much birthday love yesterday that I didn't want it to end hehe :P thanks very much mixandmingle ;) your so sweet your like a friend now, love you all! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	14. Chapter 14

Fred was screaming... I was crying George was pacing around almost pulling his hair out, Mrs Weasley was in tears as was Mr Weasley and Ginny well Ginny was catching up with Harry... If you know what I mean _(Wink Wink)_.

Percy was away talking to McGonagall about something. I held Fred's hand with my good hand and his cries ran right through me. He was moving and basically making the pain worst.

"Fred stay still please?" I asked and he growled and his eyes looked like fire. My heart was thumping and my body ached.

* * *

Mrs Weasley finally managed to patch up Fred's leg and he was able to sit up. When he did he looked at me his eyes calming down, and I smiled holding his shirt tightly pulling him into me. He wrapped his arms tightly round me and it sent a burning pain rushing through my body but I just want him close to me... I don't care about pain, losing him almost killed me.

"You really have to warn me this is the fourth time you've just pulled me into a kiss." he mumbled against my lips and I pulled away and laughed and then winced.

"It's fun to surprise you..." I whispered and it was his turn to laugh.

We certainly are a strange couple aren't we?

* * *

_**11 years later... **_

Wow 11 years already after the Battle of Hogwarts. Wow I'm now 28 years old... Fred's now 31 and both Freddie and Jake are 11 _(Freddie being 6 minutes older than Jake)_.

Freddie looked very much like Fred but had my skin colour. He had light brown eyes and his gingery-brown hair was short and spiky... _Thanks Fred_! He had freckles and a lot of them. He certainly inherited my smile and he was tall, and lean already for 11.

Jake was like Fred as well. Same skin colour, millions of freckles. His hair was longer and it swept into a fringe at the front. He got my size _(poor kid)_ he wasn't that much shorter than Freddie but he wasn't ever going to be taller than him. He got my eye colour _(dark chocolatey brown). _

Anyway, we arrived at Kings Cross Station, and we were just in time to see George, Angelina and their kids, Hermione and Ron and their kids and Gin and Harry and their kids go to platform 9 and 3/4.

Freddie and Jake just went straight ahead and we followed suit. Once we were through, Fred grabbed my hand tightly in his and we walked to meet with the rest of the family.

"Be good okay Freddie, and look after your brother, you here?" I said holding my eldest son by the shoulders.

"Yeh mum I'll look after little Jakey..." he said ruffling Jakes hair. Jake scowled and Fred held him back from jumping on Freddie. _(Who does that remind you of?) _

"Behave yourself... Have you both got everything?" I asked and they both nodded. I gave Freddie a hug and kiss on the cheek. He then went to Fred and he gave his dad a hug.

* * *

**Fred's POV... **

"Bye dad!" called Freddie and I smiled.

"Bye son!" I called as he hauled his trunk and owl onto the train. I looked over to see Lisa hugging a tearful Jake. I walked over and kneeled to his level.

"What's up buddy?" I asked with a smile and he looked down. "Look at me..." I said and Jake looked up.

"I guess I'm just nervous..."

"Listen what ever happens and what ever house your in Jake me and your mum will be proud either way you here?" I reassured him and he nodded and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Right, now get going before you get left behind." I said and he hauled his trunk and owl into the train with a smile. I took Lisa's hand in mine and we walked over to meet the rest of them. We stood next to George and Angelina.

Strangely enough all of our kids fitted in the same cart. We all had proud smiles on our face as we waved goodbye to our kids until Christmas time.

"They're going to get in trouble as soon as they set foot in that school... I can just tell." Lisa said and us as a family all laughed because no doubt it will probably happen that way.

* * *

Just as we predicted... We were all safe and... One big happy family.

* * *

**AN: Well folks... IM DONE WITH THIS! I'm going to make another one that isn't really a follow on but it's about Freddie and Jake :P Tell me** **Whatcha think _(whether or not I should...)_ Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


End file.
